Una clase necesaria
by kari-chii
Summary: Sasuke se giró lentamente hacía él, aún con esa sonrisa superior y socarrona."¿Qué?" "¡Enséñame!" Parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender la idea… ¿De qué hablaba el dobe ahora? "¿Qué cosa?" "¡A besar,'ttebayo!". OneShot, NaruSasu.


**Advertencia:**** Esta historia es de temática Yaoi (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, por favor, no leas.**

**Un simple oneshot que se me ocurrió en clase de la Uni (Estudiar el sistema digestivo parece ser una buena forma de encontrar inspiración). Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y disculpas si las personalidades quedaron un poco Ooc, se dio así. Y sí, apesto con los títulos.**

**Después del Drarry, creo que esta es mi pareja favorita.**

**Desde ya disculpen las faltas ortográficas, y espero que al menos se entretengan un momento!**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto, son pertenencia de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para liberar mi imaginación, sin fines de lucro.**

**Una Clase Necesaria**

Las luces de Konoha se habían encendido poco a poco mientras ellos caminaban, con dirección incierta y cada uno en sus pensamientos. Se podía respirar cierta tranquilidad en el aire, y probablemente esa era la razón por la que Naruto no estaba tirándose de sus rubios cabellos con desesperación.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, pero por más que lo intentase, debía aprender que el rostro de Sasuke era algo indescifrable. Cosa que sólo había empeorado, a pesar de que había logrado traerlo de vuelta hacía poco más de dos años ya.

Sasuke continuó con su vista al frente, aunque era bien consciente de la azul mirada sobre él. Quiso sonreírse a sí mismo; sabía que las palabras de Yamanaka habían calado profundo en la psiquis del rubio.

-Dobe.

Naruto se respingó en su lugar y desvió la vista con urgencia.

-¿Qué?- Respondió de mala gana.

-Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto.

-¡No estaba pensando en eso!

Sasuke levantó una ceja con elegancia, en clara expresión de que eso era mentira. Naruto sabía que su propia respuesta lo había delatado, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para admitirlo. Si tan solo Ino y Sakura no hubiesen sacado aquel tema, y no hubiesen traído cierto viejo recuerdo a flote…

-No debes avergonzarte por eso, nadie imaginaba a un dobe como tú siendo un experto tampoco.

Naruto recibió el comentario como la mayor ofensa que pudo escuchar.

-¡Teme! ¿Vas a decirme que tú sí eres experto en… eso? ¡No me hagas reír! Una roca debe tener más experiencia que tú.

Ambos habían detenido su andar; Naruto fulminaba con la mirada a un sereno Sasuke. Una pequeña brisa hizo que una seca hoja revoloteara entre ellos por un momento, mientras el azul enfrentaba al negro furiosamente. Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina.

-Quizá.

Y sin más Sasuke volvió a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos.

Esa palabra cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre el rubio. Quedó en su lugar, sin moverse ni un ápice. No podía ser cierto… ¿Acaso volvía a quedar atrás del Uchiha? ¿Volvían a esa época en que Sasuke le ganaba en lo que quisiera? Hacía tiempo que se consideraba igual a él, rivales dignos… ¿y resultaba que Sasuke era mejor que él en ese campo?

Oh, él no iba a permitirlo.

Nada podía hacer con respecto a que el otro ya supiese sobre eso, pero no iba a quedar como un inexperto para siempre, tal como Ino le había acusado. Quisiera Sasuke, o no, iba a tener que enseñarle.

-¡Sasuke!- Gritó a todo pulmón, para llamar la atención de aquel que ya se había alejado un buen trecho.

Sasuke se giró lentamente hacía él, aún con esa sonrisa superior y socarrona.

-¿Qué?

-¡Enséñame!

Parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender la idea… ¿De qué hablaba el dobe ahora?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡A besar, 'ttebayo!

No hablaba en serio. Naruto definitivamente no podía estar hablando en serio. Miró perplejo a su rubio amigo, como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una. Y alguna de las dos cabezas acababa de decir una barbaridad. ¿Acaso entendía lo que acababa de pedirle?

-¿Ah?

Esa no era una respuesta digna de un miembro del clan Uchiha, pero a la mierda su apellido, él estaba aún impactado.

Naruto Uzumaki y él eran buenos amigos, sí, los mejores amigos. Habían llegado al punto de pasar la mayor parte del día juntos entrenando o simplemente haciendo nada (admitía que el origen de eso fue que Naruto fuese el encargado de vigilarlo cuando volvió a la aldea) y a veces, cuando ambos fingían no notarlo, se les escapaban gestos de cariño que nadie más presenciaba. Una efímera caricia sobre el cabello rubio, sonrisas fugaces o el roce cálido al caminar hombro a hombro.

Pero de ahí a pedirle semejante cosa… Estaba convencido de que debía haber escuchado mal.

-Que me enseñes a besar, teme.

Y allí estaba Naruto, habiéndose acercado en algún momento, parado a poca distancia frente a él, y volviendo a repetir aquella extraña petición con cierta determinación en sus orbes azules. Mierda.

Ino y Sakura no habían comenzado aquella broma con dobles intenciones, claro que no. Pero una vez que se enteraron de la nula experiencia del Héroe de la aldea, fue demasiado tentador divertirse un poco a costa de ello.

Sólo habían estado hablando entre ellas, esperando su comida en el Ichiraku, y definitivamente había sido culpa del rubio por meterse en su conversación. Aunque la gente madurara, para él todavía era extraño que las dos chicas frente a él hubiesen conseguido llevarse tan bien de un día a otro.

Cuando se enteraron, diez minutos después, que Naruto aún no había tenido nada con nadie a sus casi veinte años, una lamparita se encendió sobre ellas.

-Naruto, no me digas que… ¿no has dado tu primer beso?

El rubio no supo si el calor en sus mejillas lo sintió por la mirada burlesca de Ino, por el bufido que Sasuke largó aguantando una carcajada probablemente, o porque de hecho él sí había besado una vez, y el recuerdo le volvió tan fresco como si hubiese sido hacía una semana.

A pesar de que quiso negar lo dicho por la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, sus torpes excusas sólo habían hecho reír más a las chicas, por lo que Sasuke había terminado por arrastrarlo fuera del Ichiraku antes de que perdiera el control por completo.

¿Acaso no sabían ellas mismas que había tenido cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse en su vida, que por andar besuqueándose por ahí? Tal vez las cosas ahora eran pacíficas, pero apenas llevaban dos años disfrutando de esa tranquilidad. Ellas eran unas descaradas.

Y Naruto sí había dado su primer beso, accidentalmente o no.

-¿¡En qué diablos pensabas para decir semejante cosa frente a la gente de la aldea, usuratonkachi!?

Sasuke lo enfrentó con el ceño fruncido una vez que entraron a la casa del rubio ¡Estaba molesto! La gente se le había quedado mirando raro cuando Naruto le dijo aquello tan campante. Iba a golpearlo definitivamente. A ver si así la única neurona del chico despertaba y se ponía a trabajar.

Naruto no respondió nada, se quedó mirando el suelo del departamento, como si fuese lo más entretenido del mundo. Sasuke bufó. A veces pensaba que después de tanta guerra, Naruto había quedado un poco… desequilibrado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello para tranquilizarse. Ahora que Naruto volvía a la normalidad, podía irse a casa.

-Estuve años persiguiéndote, Sasuke. Ahora que somos iguales… no quiero quedar atrás en nada. No de nuevo.

El brillante azul que lo miró titubeante, le aceleró el pulso por un momento. A veces le molestaba lo sincero y directo que el blondo podía ser. Suspiró relajando sus hombros y se acercó a Naruto.

-No seas idiota, usuratonkachi- Levantó una mano y la posó en los rubios cabellos, el chico era varios centímetros más bajo que él- No quedarás atrás por algo como eso, y yo no planeo adelantarme tampoco.

No le sonrió; él no sonreía. Pero transmitió lo que quería decir con una suave caricia en la cabeza de Naruto, esperando que olvidara su precipitada petición.

Más fue evidente que no iba a ser así, cuando el rubio sujetó su mano con un poco de fuerza y lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido. Aunque cuando habló, su voz fue calma y un poco baja.

-Enséñame Sasuke, por favor.

Tuvo que tragar saliva pesadamente, y obligarse a tranquilizarse ¿Por qué su estómago se había revuelto de esa extraña forma cuando lo escuchó hablar? ¿Era por la expresión de Naruto, que veía por primera vez?

-Dobe ¿si quiera sabes lo que eso implica?- Le habló en el mismo tono, como si alguien hubiese en la casa y no quisiera ser escuchado. Cosa imposible si Naruto vivía sólo- Yo, un hombre y tu mejor amigo, debería besarte.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que Naruto finalmente soltó su brazo con cuidado.

-Será solo una vez. La segunda, y última- Le aseguró con una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. No había olvidado aquel episodio cuando eran unos niños y habían compartido un beso accidental, pero pensaba que el rubio sí. Si no fuese un Uchiha, probablemente se habría sonrojado. Se pasó las manos por el cabello una vez más. Los ojos de Naruto le decían que definitivamente el chico no iba a darse por vencido.

Tal vez debería hacerlo y acabar con eso lo más rápido posible.

Soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Solo una vez.

La cara de Naruto se iluminó como un niño al que le daban permiso de hacer una travesura. Vio como Sasuke, con expresión seria aún, pasaba a su lado y se sentaba en el sofá. Le hizo una seña, y él lo siguió.

Sasuke se veía algo incómodo, pero con la misma expresión que tenía en misiones de vida o muerte. En el fondo, Naruto se divertía por lograr poner nervioso a su amigo.

-¿Sentados?

-Si debo profanar mi boca, será como yo diga- Lo fulminó con la mirada- Y estoy cansado para quedarme parado.

Eso era cierto. Habían entrenado todo el día, y ahora que lo pensaba, él también estaba cansado. Debería dormir temprano ese día.

-Sé que es imposible, pero intenta seguirme…- Para apaciguar la tensión, Sasuke se permitió una sonrisa sarcástica luego de ese comentario.

De un segundo a otro se había acercado peligrosamente a Naruto, quien tenía un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, pero con la mirada determinada de siempre.

-Cállate, teme…

El insulto murió en su boca. Sasuke estaba tan cerca que sus rodillas chocaban y podía sentir perfectamente el olor del champú que el moreno usaba; aún más latente por la ducha que se habían dado hacía apenas un par de horas. Una de las blancas manos de Sasuke le tomo suavemente por la mejilla y la otra la apoyó en su hombro. La sensación cálida de por sí era agradable.

Se encontró mirando los oscuros orbes, tan indescifrables como siempre pero con un brillo que antes no había visto allí. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se desviaron un momento a los labios de Sasuke y luego de nuevo a sus ojos. Pudo notar una pequeña burla en el rostro del otro.

Y entonces Sasuke juntó sus labios.

No iba a decir que sintió mariposas en el estómago, ni un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Solo tenían sus labios juntos, como ya había ocurrido una vez en el pasado. Preguntándose si eso era todo, abrió sus ojos con cautela.

Un sonrojo furioso se mostró en su cara, cuando notó al abrir los ojos que Sasuke lo estaba mirando. Sin alejar sus labios, sus ojos se encontraron. Y eso, sí que le produjo un escalofrío. ¿Desde cuándo el color negro le podía parecer tan llamativo?

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke cerró los ojos y llevó la otra mano a su nuca, para comenzar el verdadero beso.

Acarició los labios de Naruto, y comenzó a moverse en un lento compás, para que el rubio copiara su movimiento con tranquilidad. Y esta vez, Naruto sí sintió algo. Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección, y el movimiento iba tomando ritmo. La sensación era agradable, le gustaba, debía admitirlo.

Las manos de Sasuke quemaban en su piel, y sentía la necesidad de acercarse más a él. Pero no se atrevió a moverse de su lugar. Aunque no hizo realmente falta, con el siguiente movimiento, fue Sasuke quién se acercó más a él.

Tomando un impulso de valor e ignorando lo extraño que se estaba sintiendo, Sasuke relamió con delicadeza una partecita del labio inferior de Naruto, para luego morderlo con un poco de fuerza. Aprovechando la sorpresa del rubio, encontró una vía libre para su lengua.

Y más tarde, cuando pensara en todo eso, se daría cuenta de que fue en ese momento en el que todo se fue al carajo.

Naruto sintió la cálida intrusión en su boca, y aunque le sorprendió, no se le hizo para nada incómodo. Al principio casi rayando la timidez, le permitió a su propia lengua encontrarse con la otra, luego de que Sasuke recorriera toda su cavidad con maestría. Y la sensación fue tan agradable, que su pulso comenzó a acelerarse desbocadamente. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, dándole más comodidad a su amigo.

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido dentro de su cabeza.

Casi inconscientemente, sus manos viajaron a la camisa de Sasuke, aferrándose a él. Podía notar la acelerada respiración de Sasuke, chocando con la suya propia. La lengua del chico estaba haciendo estragos en él, acariciando la suya tanto como podía, succionando y mordiendo sus labios al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez molesto por la distancia que aún los separaba, Sasuke levantó un poco a Naruto sin dejar de besarlo, y el rubio terminó prácticamente sentado sobre él, con las manos ahora apoyadas en los hombros del moreno, y las manos de este en sus caderas.

Sasuke, entre los desesperados movimientos que iban adquiriendo intensidad, se permitió un incoherente pensamiento; ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido besar antes a Naruto? Estaba resultando la mejor experiencia de todas. Aun no perdía el norte por completo, por lo que intentaba alargar ese beso tanto como pudiese. ¿Por qué? Prefería no pensar en ello ahora. En realidad, ni siquiera podía pensar.

La sensación de tener el control sobre las reacciones de Naruto, era sorprendente. El rubio se estremecía sobre él cada vez que aumentaba el ritmo o de repente lo desaceleraba, volviendo al tierno beso del principio. Y era consciente de que sus manos sobre las caderas de su amigo, se estaban impacientando.

¿Tensión sexual no resuelta? Algo así había dicho hacía no mucho Shikamaru, antes de caer dormido bajo un árbol, ignorando perfectamente una de las acostumbradas, pero peligrosas, peleas entre ellos dos.

La falta de aire fue inevitable; el que entraba por sus narices no era suficiente. Así que el beso debía llegar a su final.

Sasuke volvió a bajar el ritmo y se relajó un poco, besó a Naruto solo con sus labios, y antes de separarse volvió a morderlos con cariño, aunque nunca lo admitiese. Había sido como una caricia de despedida.

Ambos separaron sus bocas, con la respiración entrecortada y el pulso aún acelerado. Un pequeño hilillo de saliva quedó entre ellos. Naruto se puso rojo como tomate, y aunque jamás lo aceptaría, un leve sonrojo cubría la pálida tez de Sasuke. El rubio aún estaba sobre él, y se quedaron en la misma posición un par de minutos.

Sasuke sabía que todo había terminado, y que debía correr al rubio para levantarse con todo el orgullo que pudiese, ignorando cierto creciente problema entre sus pantalones, y volver a casa a darse una ducha fría. Bien fría.

Pero le fue imposible apartarlo. Todo el mundo sabía que su mejor amigo era su mayor, y quizá única, debilidad. Claro que se preocupaba por todos sus compañeros, pero ninguno se comparaba a Naruto. Desde niños había sido así, y dudaba que eso cambiara de adultos.

-Otra vez…

El comentario de Naruto lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, y lo miró sorprendido. Su pulso volvía a acelerarse ante la imagen de un sonrojado rubio.

-Dijiste que sería solo una vez- Le susurró para que recordara sus palabras. Vamos, había una línea delgada que separaba el límite, Naruto debía saber que no podían cruzarla. No sin arriesgarlo todo.

-Solo… solo un beso más.

¿Quién podía negarse a semejante expresión anhelante?

Igualmente, solo le dio un beso. Uno del que Naruto parecía terriblemente necesitado, pero que Sasuke no se permitió profundizar. Si cruzaba la línea ¿qué sería de ellos? Volvió a separarse, pero Naruto no lo dejó ir muy lejos.

Nunca había visto los azules ojos del ninja tan nublados. Resultaba increíble que el chico que tenía sobre él, totalmente eclipsado por sus besos, fuese el mismo que había salvado a la aldea, y a él mismo, tantas veces. Que fuese el futuro Hokage de Konoha.

-Otro…

Susurró, para esta vez ser él quien se acercara a Sasuke y juntara sus labios. Fue un poco torpe al principio, pero hasta que le agarró el ritmo y el moreno se sintió acalorado nuevamente. Sasuke volvió a cortar el beso. Naruto lo miró casi con reproche en sus ojos.

-Otro.

Esta vez fue más una demanda que una petición, Sasuke conocía ese cambio en el tono de voz. Su boca fue asaltada una vez más, y debía admitir que su autocontrol estaba desapareciendo con cada beso robado. Volvió a separarse.

-Naruto, no deberíamos…

Realmente quería hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Qué sería de su amistad después de eso? No quería que el rubio simplemente se estuviese dejando llevar por la nueva experiencia.

-Sasuke ¿tienes miedo?

Naruto al parecer, podía usar semejante tono insinuante, y aquella sonrisa ladina había sido lo peor de todo. Él sabía que un Uchiha jamás de los jamases tenía miedo. Sasuke decidió, que si eso era lo que quería, bien. Iba a cruzar la línea y a enfrentar lo que sea que viniese después.

El beso fue reanudado, pero esta vez sin un sumiso Naruto. Era más bien una lucha de lenguas y labios por ver quién tomaba el control. Sasuke sonrió en medio del beso; aquello sonaba más a ellos que los besos anteriores. Y se sentía igual o mejor aún.

Y Naruto resultaba ser un buen estudiante, el mejor de la clase por primera vez. La iniciativa que mostraba y el cariño con que lo hacía, estaban por nublar el autocontrol de Sasuke por completo. El húmedo beso que estaban compartiendo era lo mejor que alguna vez habían experimentado.

Sasuke se separó de Naruto y se permitió completar un capricho que hacía un rato le rondaba la cabeza. Besó la mejilla del rubio, y bajó lentamente hasta su cuello, donde lamió, chupó y mordió. La idea de marcar lo que era suyo lo desconcertó pero supo ignorar el trasfondo de la misma. Naruto enredó sus manos en el azabache cabello de Sasuke mientras suspiraba otra vez. La cálida lengua del chico sobre su piel le hacía estremecerse una y otra vez. ¡Dios! Sasuke era jodidamente bueno en eso.

Se pegó más al chico, y sin querer, juntando sus caderas. Sasuke no era el único con un problemita en la zona inferior.

-Sasuke…-Terminó susurrando en el oído de su amigo. Con una voz, según Sasuke, jodidamente sensual.

Y según él también, ese había sido el detonante final.

Volvió a la boca de Naruto con mucha más urgencia que antes, y de repente, sin romper el beso, se levantó del sofá con el rubio a cuestas. Movimiento demasiado sugerente para sus entrepiernas, causando un furioso sonrojo en ambos. Naruto lo miró con la muda pregunta en sus ojos.

-Tu habitación- Le susurró Sasuke, con la vista desviada y sintiendo de repente vergüenza por no haber podido frenar su impulso de hacía un momento.

Naruto quiso reír, era la primera vez que veía ese tipo de expresión en Sasuke. Y se sorprendió, al pensar que quería seguir viendo esa, y muchas más, por mucho tiempo. Se bajó del regazo del moreno, quien lo miró con rapidez pensando que lo había molestado. Más se encontró la sincera y radiante sonrisa de siempre de Naruto.

Entonces pensó ¿por qué algo debería cambiar entre ellos? Si no había cambiado después de intentar matarse tantas veces… ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

Naruto lo agarró de la mano, y lo arrastró hasta su habitación. Cuando volvieron a estar uno sobre el otro, se quedaron quietos, sin mover un solo músculo. Solo se miraron a los ojos por un par de minutos.

-La clase terminó.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces que…

-Quiero ser el último.

Sasuke observó la vergüenza en el rostro de Naruto al decir eso último, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Comprobado que tal vez sí eres un experto… Quiero ser al último al que tengas que enseñarle, teme.

Se permitió abrir los ojos sorprendido. ¿Eso era una especie de declaración?

Tal vez debía decirle a Naruto que sólo había fanfarroneado frente a él, ya que ambos tenían la misma experiencia en ese campo; una casi nula. El único beso que alguna vez había dado, fue el accidente que había tenido con Naruto.

-Usuratonkachi.

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de sonreírle.

Y aprovechando que el rubio había quedado anonadado por poder ver la sonrisa del Uchiha- milagro que no ocurría muy a menudo- volvió a atrapar su boca.

Porque a pesar de que su experiencia era nula, y de que sabía que todos afirmaban que una roca debía tener más sexualidad que él, jamás admitiría que no era bueno en algo. Un Uchiha era experto en todo. Incluso en besar.

Y creía que acababa de demostrar que eso era cierto.

.

.

Kakashi miró al cielo, mientras bostezaba. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Había buscado a Naruto y Sasuke para informarle de una misión de último momento. Pero algo dentro de él, un perceptivo poder que había desarrollado después de convivir tanto con Naruto (el número uno en sorprender a la gente), le decía que no debía acercarse a ellos por el momento.

Tal vez lo que Ino y Sakura entre risas le habían contado influía en algo, sí.

Es que él, mejor que nadie, sabía qué tanto le molestaba a su bullicioso estudiante ser inferior a los demás. Y también sabía, que Sasuke siempre se dejaba arrastrar por las locuras del Héroe de Konoha.

Bueno, mejor así. Tenía tiempo de hacerle una vista a Iruka. Y tal vez continuar con lo que habían empezado en la mañana. Sí, era una buena idea.

**¡Gracias por leer hasta acá!**

**Si tienes algún comentario sobre el fic, puedes dejar un review :) **

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
